


Innocents Lost

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Murder Mystery, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: A brutal crime against a cop’s family rocks Mid Wilshire, but no one more than Officer Tim Bradford. When he answers a welfare check and discovers the family of his former partner has been brutally murdered, Tim is pushed to the brink, and vows to get justice no matter what it costs him.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. A Perfect Evening

Officer Tim Bradford glanced sympathetically at his wife, Officer Lucy Chen, as he held her hand. They were at Cedars-Sinai Hospital, and had been there for several hours. Lucy was having contractions, and judging from the grimace on Lucy’s face, they must hurt like hell. Lucy tightly gripped Tim’s hand, as sweat poured down her face. Tim was about to sound the baby alarm when the doctor walked into the exam room. The contraction passed as Lucy gasped through the pain, and loosened her grip on Tim’s hand. Dr. Rachel Boyd shook her head, as she ruefully smiled at them. “Sorry kids...false alarm.” Tim frowned as Lucy gaped at her. “What?” Dr. Boyd smiled at Lucy sympathetically. “Lucy, what you’re experiencing is called Braxton-Hicks contractions. They’re kind of like a practice run for the real thing. They feel exactly like the real thing, but they aren’t. It’s common to experience them in the second and third trimesters. And you’ll begin experiencing them more often as you get closer to delivering.” Lucy flopped her head back in frustration and disbelief. “But I’ve been having them for hours.” Dr. Boyd was examining Lucy, and put a stethoscope to Lucy’s belly. “It’s just part of it, I’m afraid.” Tim took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. “Doc...how will we know when it’s the real thing?” Dr. Boyd smirked at him. “Well, the big clue will be the babies will come out.” Lucy busted out laughing as Tim held his hands up. “Good one, doc...I surrender.” Dr. Boyd smiled as she pushed on Lucy’s belly. “I hope you’re keeping the shootouts down to a minimum?” Tim quickly pointed to Lucy who rolled her eyes. “I only leave the bed to go to the couch. And I only leave the couch to go to the bathroom...or back to bed.” Dr. Boyd gave her a sympathetic nod. “I know it’s hard, Lucy. But I promise, it’s the best way to keep the Big Three from coming too soon. That said, I want to check you every week from here on out. I honestly don’t think you’ll make it to your due date. But if we can get you to the end of March, preferably April that would be ideal. So, hang in there. We’re about to start the home stretch. I’ll go get your paperwork ready for discharge. See you soon.” Lucy nodded as Tim smiled at Dr. Boyd. She bid them goodbye as she left the exam room. Lucy sat up , rolling her eyes at Tim, who innocently shrugged his shoulders. “What?”

A short time later, Tim helped an exhausted Lucy into his truck. She glanced over at him after he got in the driver’s seat, and laughed, shaking her head. Tim raised his eyebrows at her. “Out with it, Boot. Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Lucy chuckled as she put her seat belt on. “You’re crushing on our baby doctor.” Tim let out a surprised laugh. “What? No, I’m not.” Lucy rolled her eyes at him. “You totally are! But it’s fine.” Tim frowned at her. “It is?” Lucy nodded at him. “Of course. I get it...I totally do.” Tim had to work hard to keep a straight face. “You do?” Lucy sighed and nodded. “It’s really ok, Tim. I’d be crushing on her right now, too if I were you.” Tim frowned at her. “You would?” Lucy rolled her eyes, exasperated. “Yes. I mean, look at me. I’m as big as a house right now. I’m basically a baby incubator right now, and I can’t do much more than lay around like a slug...” Lucy didn’t finish whatever it was she was going to say, because Tim cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss that made Lucy moan. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her again, again, and again. Then he kissed her forehead, before looking tenderly at her. “Boot...I don’t know what you’re seeing when you look in the mirror, but I see my sexyass wife, and the beautiful mother of my children, and she’s hot as hell and absolutely gorgeous. So quit talking shit about her, or it’s burpees galore as soon as the Big Three arrive.” Tim grinned at her as Lucy snuggled into him. “I love you so much, Tim.” Tim held her close as he kissed the top of her head. “Well, that’s a relief, since you married me.” Lucy eased away as Tim grinned at her. “And since I never let an opportunity pass to point out when you’re wrong...you’re wrong.” Lucy let out a surprised laugh. “What was I wrong about?” Tim turned the truck on and grinned at her. “I wasn’t flirting with Dr. Boyd, or crushing on her as you put it..I was getting intel for someone.” Lucy raised an eyebrow at that. “What are you talking about?” Tim chuckled at her. “You know Aiden...Jase’s buddy from the SEALS? He’s getting out and moving here, and apparently Jase has told him about your hot baby doctor. I was told to gain intel on her...like what she’s like, if she’s got a sense of humor, that kind of thing.” Lucy smacked his arms. “Ah ha! So that’s why you’ve suddenly started coming to every single appointment. It wasn’t for me or the Big Three.” Tim grinned at her sheepishly. “Not completely. I’ll make it up to you...three veggie burgers with extra pickles sound good for dinner?” Lucy laughed and shook her head. “Make them doubles and you’ve got yourself a deal, Bradford.” Lucy leaned over and kissed him, teasing his tongue with hers, until he moaned. “Let’s go, Bradford, I’m starving.” 

Later that evening, Lucy was snuggled on the couch with Tim, relieved they hadn’t let anyone know they’d been at the hospital for what had turned out to be a false alarm. Tim was sitting up, as Lucy was laying on the couch, with her head in his lap. Chewy, their puppy they’d bought for their adopted daughter, Cheyenne, was snuggled on the other side of Tim. Tim gently stroked Lucy’s hair as she sighed. “What’re you thinking about, Boot?” Lucy gently grasped his hand and kissed his palm. “I can’t wait for the Big Three to get here...but I’m really going to miss this.” Tim intertwined his fingers with Lucy’s. “Miss what?” Lucy looked up at him and softly smiled at him. “Quiet moments like this, with just us. They’ll be few and far between with three babies, a puppy, and a college athlete.” Tim gently squeezed her hand. “We’ll figure it out. And besides, we’ll be so busy with everyone, we’ll blink and they’ll be grown and gone and it’s just you and me again.” Lucy sighed and nodded. “Sometimes I get so overwhelmed, Tim...trying to figure out how to balance the Big Three, and Chey, and the job, and you.” Lucy sighed as she sat up, and Tim pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. “I know you do, Boot. But you can do anything. And I’ll be right there with you.” Lucy kissed his cheek as she looked at him. “That day in the roll call room, when we met, did you ever think we’d wind up like this?” Tim shook his head and laughed. “No...I hoped we would. But, I never thought it would happen for me...especially with you. You were so good, and I...wasn’t.” Lucy started to object when Tim kissed her. He sighed as he kissed her again. “You made me better, Boot.” Lucy sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. “We made each other better.” Tim smiled as he nibbled her neck, making Lucy sigh as her eyes closed. “And you better believe, Boot, once the Big Three are here, and you’ve recovered, we’re going to be making up for a lot of lost time.” Tim nipped and sucked on her neck as Lucy moaned. “I wish we could right now.” Tim kissed his way to her mouth. “Me too...but since we can’t until after the Big Three are here, want dessert?” Lucy chuckled and nodded. “Sure.” Tim kissed her hard once more before paddling into the kitchen. He came back about fifteen minutes later with a huge banana split that he’d made. He, Lucy, and even Chewy, eagerly dug into the delectable dessert as they snuggled on the couch. Tim thought it was a perfect evening, and it was. And Tim would need the memory of that perfect evening to latch onto...because tomorrow would be one of the worst days he’d ever experience as a cop, husband, and soon to be dad. And it would take Lucy, Cheyenne, and finding the people responsible to pull him through it.


	2. Welfare Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy are all lovey dovey before he goes to work. Tim and Officer Jackson West are dispatched to a welfare check; and they’re shocked at what they find. Tim is even more shocked when he discovers he personally knows the victims.

Tim and Lucy had their arms wrapped around each other and were in the middle of a deep, tongue filled, passionate kiss. The microwave was beeping that it was finished cooking; the teapot was whistling that the water was boiling. Tim and Lucy ignored both as they moaned, her arms wrapped around his back, as he cradled her face in his hands. Their tongues stroked each other as their moaning became louder. They moved together towards the stove, never breaking the kiss, as Tim blindly reached for the teapot and moved it off the hot burner. He cradled Lucy’s face again and bent her slightly backwards as he kissed her even harder. Lucy clutched his arms as she groaned, before she finally tore her mouth away from his. She sent Tim a dazed smile. “What was that for?” Tim grinned at her as he nibbled on her mouth again. “Because I can. Because I love you. Because you’re still hot as hell and you have no idea how much I want you... and it’s driving me crazy that I can’t have you right now.” Lucy smirked at him as she kissed him. “You’re just horny because you can’t get laid right now.” Tim chuckled as he wrapped her in a hug and she burrowed into his chest. “No...I’m horny because I’m crazy about my sexy as hell wife. Who’s also a badass, according to many.” Tim kissed her forehead before reluctantly releasing her. He grabbed his bag and keys as he glanced at Lucy, who sent him a winning smile. “I love you, Tim Bradford.” Tim winked at her. “I love you too, Boot. I’ll probably be home for dinner.” Tim walked out into their garage as Lucy blew him a kiss, both of them unaware Tim would definitely not be home for dinner. 

Sgt. Wade Grey looked around the roll call room. He waited for his officers to quiet down before he spoke. He held up a ticket book. “See this? It’s called a ticket book. There are things inside of it called tickets. You can write tickets for things such as traffic violations, parking violations, that sort of thing.” Officer John Nolan snorted as he raised his hand. Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “What is it, Officer Nolan?” John smiled at his boss. “Well, sir, Detective Harper and I cut citations every shift...over two dozen a day, sir.” John smiled proudly at Sgt. Grey, who scowled at him. “Officer Nolan, does it look like I was taking to you?” John stuttered in confusion. “Ah...well...Umm..” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “In fact, Officer Nolan, I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to Bradford and Wells, who seem more interested in footchases and shootouts than writing.” Tim and Grayson glanced across the room at each other and chuckled. Officer Grayson Wells was currently riding with Officer Brenna Parker. Sgt. Grey had put Tim with Officer Jackson West. After Jackson’s fiasco with suspended Officer Doug Stanton, Jackson had been struggling. Sgt. Grey hoped Tim could help Jackson get back on track. Sgt. Grey frowned around the roll call room. “Write. More. Tickets. I’m tired of looking at you so hit it...everyone be safe.” Everyone filed out of the roll call room, and hit the streets of L.A.

Tim glanced at Jackson as they drove along Melrose. “You ok, West?” Jackson sighed and nodded. “I guess. Just not sure this job is worth it.” Tim nodded as they stopped at at a red light. “That’s fair. Only you can figure that out for yourself. But, do us all a favor, and figure it out, soon. If this job isn’t for you, then quit and move on. There’s no shame in that. However, if this job is for you, then get your head on straight. Whatever you do, quit feeling sorry for yourself. That’s not helping anything or anyone...especially you.” The light changed to green, and Tim hit the gas as Jackson looked out the passenger side window, mulling over Tim’s advice. He knew Tim was right. What he didn’t know, was what he wanted to do. 

Tim and Jackson were cruising to a coffee shop when they got the call. “07-Adam-19, please respond to a welfare check at 1233 Sunnybrook Circle.” Tim grabbed the radio. “07-Adam-19 responding; ETA 8 minutes.” Jackson glanced at Tim. “Lights and sirens?” Tim shook his head. “Nah. Hopefully it’s nothing.” But Tim’s hope would prove to be futile. Seven minutes later, Tim and Jackson pulled up to the house, and Tim swore. “Shit.” Jackson grimly nodded as they both looked towards the house. “Neighbors outside, mail piled up and falling out of the mailbox, car in the driveway doesn’t look like it’s been moved in several days.” Tim sighed as he turned off their shop and put it in park. “This is probably going to be bad, West. Let’s go.” Tim and Jackson quickly exited the patrol car, and were quickly approached by a panicked middle aged woman. “Officers...I’m the one that called you. My name is Cheryl Morgan. My daughter, Ashley, babysits for the family that lives here. Every Wednesday, at 9am sharp. Well, she got here, and heard the baby screaming. We can’t get anyone to answer the door...” Tim and Jackson frowned, and quickly approached the house. Sure enough, they could hear the pitiful wails of a baby. Tim unholstered his weapon and banged on the door. “LAPD!” Jackson unholstered his weapon and looked at the frightened woman and her daughter. “Ma’am, if you two could stand to the side please.” Cheryl nodded and quickly grabbed her daughter’s hand, dragging her out of the way. Tim banged on the door again. “LAPD!” Getting no response he looked at Jackson, who nodded. They raised their weapons as Tim squared his shoulders. Tim kicked the door in, and the stench overwhelmed them.; Tim grimaced. “Ah hell.” They quickly made entry into the house and made their way down the hallway towards the screams of a child. They cleared each room, until Jackson gasped and stuttered. “T..T..Tim.” Tim frowned at him and peered into a bedroom... and gaped. “Jesus Christ.” They had the same reaction to another bedroom. Finally they made their way into the bedroom with the crying baby, and Tim froze. “Gracie?” Tim rushed to the toddler as he holstered his weapon, and gently lifted the crying toddler. He saw her crib was full of blankets and stuffed animals...too full. Tim was alarmed to see as hard as she was crying, no tears were coming, and she was covered in feces. Tim handed her to Jackson as he got on his radio...tuning everything else out. “Dispatch this is 07-Adam-19, requesting detectives from Major Crimes, Adam Watch commander, and put a rush on an ambulance. Three deceased victims, one victim who’s alive, of tender age.” Jackson gaped at Tim as Tim shook his head. “Bradford...do you know these people?” Tim grimly nodded. “Yeah, I do. Get her out of here, now.” 

Tim waited until Jackson had left the room before he slowly made his way to one of the other bedrooms. He was numb as he lifted the blood stained sheet from the bed and saw two little girls. “Damnit.” He bowed his head and fought back tears as he said a quick prayer for Gracie’s older sisters, Molly and Jenny who were clearly dead and had been for quite some time. He fought back the nausea and the tears as he went into the master bedroom. He walked to the edge of the bed and squatted down to the floor, resting his arms on his thighs as he bowed his head. “Goddamnit, Katie. Who the fuck did this to you guys?” Tim sadly shook his head as he felt the tears come. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he stood up. He couldn’t help but notice one member of the family, his former partner, was missing. Tim didn’t know what to think about that. He sighed as he stood up. He slowly walked through the house as he heard sirens approaching. Tim didn’t find his former partner anywhere, which filled him with dread. He closed his eyes and fought back another wave of nausea. He slowly exited the house, and saw Jackson handing Gracie to the paramedics, one of which was his sister. Tim rushed to her. Paramedic Sydney Phelps glanced worriedly at her big brother. “You ok, Timmy?” Tim shook his head. “No...not even close. We just found Gracie. She’s been alone at least 48 hours. Her mother and her sisters are in there, dead.” Sydney gasped as she checked out Gracie. “She’s severely dehydrated. We’ve got to take her, like right now.” Tim looked at Gracie with concern. “She going to make it isn’t she?” Sydney sadly shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, Timmy. She might not. I’ll update you as soon as I know more.” Sydney and her partner quickly loaded Gracie into the ambulance. Tim glanced at Jackson. “Go with them. Don’t leave Gracie’s side, not even for a bathroom break.” Jackson nodded as he climbed into the back of the ambulance. Tim closed his eyes and turned away...God, not Gracie too. 

Tim heard his name being called and opened his eyes, which were red and swollen now, from tears he hadn’t been able to fight back. He sighed as he saw Sgt. Grey, Detective Ash Reno, and Detective Megan Ashburn approach him. Sgt. Grey frowned at him in concern. “Bradford?” Tim struggled to hold it together. Sgt. Grey crossed his arms as he glanced at the house and then back at Tim. “How bad is it?” Tim grimly looked at him. “As bad as it gets.”


	3. Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey, Detective Ash Reno, and Detective Megan Ashburn arrive on scene. Sgt. Grey is stunned when Tim drops a bomb, revealing the identities of the victims, and the fact that both Tim and Sgt. Grey knew them. Sgt. Grey worries his cops and their families might be under attack. Tim takes Ash and Megan through the house, and reveals what he thinks happened. Tim gets an update on Gracie’s condition.

Detective Ash Reno and Detective Megan Ashburn, from Major Crimes, patiently waited as Tim pulled himself together. He had a job to do, he harshly reminded himself, and now more than ever it was important that he do it absolutely perfectly...he had to, so he could get justice for Molly, and Jenny, and Katie. He hoped to God that somehow, someway, Gracie pulled through. Tim had his arms crossed tightly around himself, almost as if he was trying to physically hold himself up. Sgt. Grey softly spoke to him. “Tim...we need to know what happened here, what we’re looking at.” Tim nodded and put on a brave face, as he gathered himself. He took a deep breath... and the story, or what he knew of it, spilled out of him. “West and I were dispatched to this location on a welfare check. Mail was piling up and spilling out of the mailbox, the car in the driveway looks like it hasn’t been moved for days. When we got here, that lady over there by the mailbox advised us that her daughter, who’s standing next to her, babysits for the family every Wednesday at 9am. When she arrived to babysit she couldn’t get anyone to answer the door and heard the baby crying.” Tim paused, and looked at the ground, the images of Katie and her two older daughters brutally murdered forever burned into his brain. Megan nodded at him. “It’s ok, Officer Bradford. Take your time.” Tim looked up into Megan’s eyes, and she was shocked at the sadness and misery in his eyes. Tim took another breath and got the rest of the story out. “West and I made entry into the house after getting no response to our repeated shouting and banging on the door. As we were clearing the house , we found...we found...” Tim took another deep breath. “We found three bodies; the mother and two of her daughters. Whatever happened here, the only survivor is the baby; and she’s in rough shape.” Ash closed his eyes and swore, as Megan looked at Tim sympathetically. Sgt. Grey angrily shook his head. “Christ.” Tim grimaced as he looked at Sgt. Grey. “It gets worse, sir.” Sgt. Grey sharply looked at him. “How the hell could it possibly get any worse?” Tim steeled himself. “Well for starters, the way they were murdered. It was obviously brutal...there’s a lot of blood. And sir, I know the victims... and so do you.” Ash and Megan sharply looked at Tim as Sgt. Grey gaped at him. “Who?” Tim dropped the bomb. “The victims are Katie O’Harah, and her two older daughters, Molly and Jenny.” Sgt. Grey stood there, stunned. Ash glanced between Tim and Sgt. Grey. “Someone want to fill us in?” Tim grimly looked at Ash. “Katie’s husband, Bryan, is my old partner. We went through the academy together and rode together for the first four years of our careers. He’s still on the job...works at North Hollywood.” Megan gasped as reality sunk in. “Officer Bradford, are you telling us that an LAPD cop’s family has just been wiped out?” Tim sadly nodded at her. “Yes ma’am, that’s what I’m telling you. All except one...and it’s touch and go for her right now.” Ash and Megan grimly looked at each other. Another huge, explosive case had just fallen into their laps; and it was one they absolutely had to solve...failure was not an option. 

Sgt. Grey was standing there in stunned disbelief. He suddenly snapped himself out of it and got to work. “Ok...we need to protect this crime scene. We also need guards on that little girl, as she’s probably our only witness. We need to figure out what the hell this is, and fast. If someone is targeting cops and their families, we’ve got to warn our people.” Tim sighed as he nodded. “Gracie’s only two years old, Sarge. I’m not sure how much help she’s going to be.” Tim looked at Megan then, and figured he should prepare her. “Detective Ashburn, it’s really bad in there. The kids are only five and three...and, well, there’s a lot of blood.” Megan nodded at Tim. “Thanks for the heads up. I’ll handle it. Bradford...if you’re up to it, I want you to walk us through the crime scene. Since you knew the family and we didn’t, maybe you’ll notice something that we won’t.” Tim nodded...the last thing he wanted to do was go back in there. But he knew he had to it...for Katie, and Bryan, and their kids. Megan looked at Sgt. Grey. “Sergeant, see if you can track down the husband. I’m surprised he’s not here already.” Sgt. Grey gave a brief nod as Megan looked at Tim sympathetically. “You up to this, Bradford?” Tim briskly nodded. “Let’s get this done.” Ash, Tim, and Megan headed for the front door. 

Tim led the way, and pointed things out to Ash and Megan. “The wood on the floor by the door here is from me, when I kicked it in.” Ash nodded as Megan glanced around, frowning. “Some of the rooms look totally fine. Like nothing happened.” Tim nodded as they slowly walked down a hallway. He stopped outside the first bedroom he came to. “The girls are in here.” Megan steeled herself as she, Ash and Tim entered the bedroom. It was a fairly small bedroom, with walls painted a pale pink with white trim, and dark pink and white flowers on the walls. Tim pointed to the bed, as Ash and Megan stepped to it. They saw the bloodstained sheet that totally covered the girls, except for the feet. Megan glanced at Tim. “Was the sheet exactly like this when you found them?” Tim nodded at her. “I should have taken pictures before I moved it, but, I had to make sure...” Megan nodded in sympathy. “It’s ok, Officer Bradford. You were just doing your job.” Ash looked at Megan. “Ready?” She nodded, and Ash lifted up the sheet. They both cringed,as Tim abruptly looked away. Ash sadly shook his head. “This is so fucked. Who the hell does this to little kids?” He sadly looked at their lifeless bodies, shaking his head. He gently laid the sheet down over the girls. Tim was forcing himself to hold it together as Megan tried to distract him. “Officer Bradford...which one is which?” Tim slowly turned his head and looked at Megan. “Molly was the oldest. She was five. Jenny was three.” Megan nodded as she indicated it was time to move on. Tim took them to the next bedroom. “Katie’s in here. On the floor by the bed.” Tim stayed outside of the bedroom as Ash and Megan walked in and looked around. Megan crouched by Katie, who wasn’t covered by a sheet, and immediately saw signs of sexual assault. She softly murmured to Katie. “I’m so sorry someone did this to you and your babies.” Ash frowned as he noticed something odd. He called out to Tim who was in the hallway. “I thought you said she was married to you old partner?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “It’s been a while since I’ve talked to either of them. We both just got busy with life. Last time I saw them, which was right after Gracie was born, they were still together.” Ash nodded as he glanced around. “Well, it’s strange that there’s only pictures of Katie and the girls around. I haven’t seen any pictures with your old partner in them.” A thought suddenly occurred to Megan. “Have they always lived here?” Tim realized that was why he’d been so shocked to find Gracie. “No, actually. When West and I first got here, I had no idea Katie and the girls lived here.” Megan nodded as she started thinking out loud. “So...no signs of your partner anywhere in the house, but signs of his wife and daughters everywhere. I’m betting they’re either separated or divorced.” Tim had no idea, but it would explain why Bryan wasn’t also lying dead in the house, and why he hadn’t shown up yet. Megan nodded to Tim. “Ok...let’s see the baby’s room.” Tim nodded and took them to the last bedroom. Megan and Ash both wrinkled their noses at the strong stench of urine, vomit, and feces. Tim pointed to the crib. “We found her in her crib. She was filthy...covered in fences and urine, there’s puke all over the crib. Her clothes and diaper were saturated. She was crying, but no tears were coming, she was so dehydrated, and she sounded really hoarse, like she’d been crying for hours.” Megan shook her head...that poor little baby must have been terrified. She frowned as she looked into the crib. “Was all of this in the crib with her? That’s a shitload of animals and blankets to be in a crib.” Tim nodded in agreement. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he held back; he wasn’t a detective. Ash, as if reading Tim’s mind, rolled his eyes. “Out with it Bradford. You’ve been on the job long enough to have learned a few things. And you knew the family. If you have a theory about all of this, I’d be happy to listen.” Tim glanced between Ash and Megan, who nodded at him encouragingly, so he went for it. “Ok. I think we’re looking for two suspects. Killing three people while containing most of the violence to only the bedrooms would be practically impossible for one person. I think our two suspects entered the house, either they broke in or were let in. One of them goes after Katie, right off the bat; she shows signs of sexual assault. The girls hear what’s happening, they hide their baby sister in the crib under all the extra blankets and toys. But in doing so, it doesn’t give them any time to hide. While suspect #1 is dealing with Katie, suspect #2 goes after the girls, to keep them quiet and prevent them from getting help. Either they didn’t know about Gracie, or figured she was too little to be of any consequence. They finish off Katie and the girls, and leave.” Ash and Megan mulled Tim’s theory over as Ash nodded his head. “You’d make a good detective, Bradford. Your theory doesn’t give us motive, but, it definitely explains several things, like why the little girls were killed, and why the baby wasn’t.” Tim nodded as he fished out his cell phone, and saw he had a text from Jackson. Tim sighed with relief as he read it. “That’s West. We might be on our way to motive. Bryan just showed up at the hospital... and it looks like Gracie’s going to make it.” Megan and Ash nodded and quickly left the bedroom, followed by Tim. They hurried outside, with Ash giving directions to the crime scene techs, and the other officers who had shown up to guard the crime scene. They knew Tim was going to the hospital, and they didn’t try to fight him on it. Both Ash and Megan were hoping that maybe Tim could get a read on his old partner and tell them if they had a grieving husband and father on their hands...or a cold blooded killer.


	4. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey rushes to keep his officers and their families safe. Lucy finds out the details of the horror Tim and Jackson faced on the welfare check call. Tim talks to his old partner, Officer Bryan O’Harah, who figures his secret is safe with Tim.

Lucy was almost asleep on the couch when she heard voices, and a door slam. Lucy shot awake as she glanced around. She saw her colleague, Detective Nyla Harper, and Nyla’s husband, Jase Billings, in her kitchen. Lucy frowned at them. “You guys scared me to death? What’s...?” The blood quickly drained from Lucy’s face. “Oh no...Tim...” Tears filled Lucy’s eyes as Nyla rushed to her. “No, no, no, Lucy. Tim is just fine. He’s alright... I promise.” Lucy took a deep breath and nodded as she forced herself to calm down. Lucy hadn’t noticed that Jase was quickly clearing her house. Lucy frowned at Nyla. “What’s going on?” Nyla shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. Sgt. Grey called me and told us to get you immediately. Grayson’s gone after Cheyenne. Donavan has Lila and Jay, and we’re all rendezvousing at an undisclosed location.” Lucy gasped as Jase appeared with two suitcases. “What in God’s name is happening?” Jase just grinned at her. “No idea. Could be worse Lucy Lou. At least you’re not in labor.” Lucy chuckled as Nyla rolled her eyes. “Don’t jinx her!” Lucy grabbed Nyla’s hand. “Chewy! We can’t leave him...he’s just a baby.” Nyla nodded at her. “He’s coming with us. C’mon...let’s go.” 

An hour later, Attorney Noah Reno looked around at his extremely full house. Thankfully he had plenty of room for everyone. Sgt. Grey shook his hand. “Thanks for stepping up, Noah. I needed a place to gather everyone, that wasn’t well known within the department.” Noah simply nodded. “No problem. Anything I can do to help, just ask.” Sgt. Grey looked around at the anxious faces in Noah’s spacious living room. Cheyenne was watching the kids in a playroom Noah had made up for Kaitlyn, the daughter of his girlfriend, Detective Megan Ashburn. Detective Angela Lopez, who was on maternity leave, looked worriedly at her former boss. Sgt. Grey had even put a guard on Angela’s baby, who was in the NICU at Cedars-Sinai. “Sarge...what the hell is going on?” Sgt. Grey sighed heavily. “Ok...I need everyone to listen, because this is hard enough to say once.” Sgt. Grey waited until he was sure he had everyone’s attention. “Earlier this morning, Officer Bradford and Officer West were dispatched to a welfare check at a private residence. In that residence, they found the wife, and daughters of Officer Bryan O’Harah, Officer Bradford’s former partner. The wife and two oldest daughters had been brutally murdered. The baby was alive when Bradford and West found her. But she’d been alone for at least 48 hours, so, she’s in pretty rough shape.” There were stunned looks, gasps, and tears. Lucy tearfully rubbed her pregnant belly...who could have done such a horrible thing? Sgt. Grey sighed. “Now, we don’t know what this is yet. It could be a private matter the O’Harah’s were facing; it could be that cops and their families are being targeted. We just don’t know yet this early in the investigation. Until we do know, I’m trying to get as much protection for as many of my officers as possible. Since this little crew right here is pretty tight, I wanted you all in one place, somewhere that isn’t known within the department.” Lucy glanced around. “What about your daughter? And Nolan’s son? And Sterling?” Sgt Grey softly smiled at her. “All of them are on the East Coast right now; I’ve checked in with all of them, and they’re all fine.” Sgt. Grey looked at Angela. “I know you and Wesley need to be at the hospital for Drew, so you’ll have an escort to and from the hospital until we get this sorted out.” Angela nodded as Sgt. Grey looked around at the anxious faces. “I know you all have lives and things to do. I’m asking you to lay low here until we know what’s going on. Noah has graciously volunteered his house, for as long as it’s needed. So please everyone just stay here and relax until you hear from me, ok?” There were nods and mutters of thanks to Noah. Sgt. Grey gave a satisfactory nod. “Ok then...I’ll be back with an update when I have one.” Sgt. Grey turned to leave as Lucy rushed up to him. “Sarge...was Tim the one that found them?” Sgt. Grey sadly nodded. “He was. West was with him, but Tim saw the bodies and everything that was done to them. And after he made West go with the baby to the hospital, Tim took the detectives through the house.” Sgt. Grey fought back tears. “Lucy...it was bad. The daughters were only 5 and 3. All of them, except for the baby, had been stabbed, numerous times, and other injuries.” Tears sprang to Lucy’s eyes. She couldn’t imagine the carnage Tim had been forced to see numerous times. Sgt. Grey grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “I’ll be back when I can...try and get some rest.” Lucy nodded as Sgt. Grey left. 

Meanwhile, Tim was at the hospital, and felt totally lost. He’d found his old partner, Officer Bryan O’Harah, at the hospital, by his daughter’s bedside. Tim had been right by Bryan’s side as Ash and Megan had questioned Bryan. Tim had tried to convince himself it was the stress of seeing Gracie hooked up to machines, or the shock of finding out his wife and two of his children had been brutally murdered that accounted for Bryan’s strange behavior. But as a cop, Tim knew better. Bryan had been evasive with his answers, had played dumb, and had tried to deflect. He behaved perfectly...for someone who was guilty. Either Bryan had murdered most of his family, or he damn well knew who did. Either possibility made Tim sick to his stomach. After he’d been questioned, Bryan had returned his full attention to Gracie. Tim had spoken privately with Ash and Megan and had told them Bryan was definitely hiding something. Tim had to put his personal feelings aside. He had to get justice for Katie, Molly, and Jenny. Regardless of where that path to justice led to. A sudden image of Lucy, smiling and blowing him a kiss earlier that morning flashed into Tim’s mind. He didn’t know how he would handle it if something like this ever happened to her. His heart ached and he fished his phone out and sent her a quick text. Then he put his phone in his pocket and squared his shoulders; time to work the case.

Tim found Bryan at a vending machine close to Gracie’s hospital room. Bryan sadly looked at Tim. “Thanks Tim...you saved my baby girl.” Tim nodded as he pulled him into a hug; Tim still didn’t want to believe Bryan had anything to do with this. Tim eased away and shook his head. “I’m sorry we lost touch, Bryan. Man, I had no idea you and Katie had split.” Bryan sighed as he nodded. “No hard feelings, Tim. You were busy, I was busy. You know how it is...this job kills everything. Katie and I were separated, and trying to work it out.” Tim glanced around the hallway, making sure they were alone. “Your babysitter...she seemed very upset.” Ash and Megan were questioning the babysitter and her mother down at Mid Wilshire. Bryan glanced away uneasily as Tim winced. “Aww man, c’mon, really?” Bryan scowled at Tim. “It only happened twice, ok?” Tim shook his head. “Is that why you and Katie separated?” Bryan sighed and grimly nodded. “She caught us.” Tim lowered his voice as he glanced around again. “I don’t have to tell you how this looks. Bryan, you have to come clean with the detectives.” Bryan shook his head. “No...I don’t want to drag Ashley into this.” Tim gaped at him. “Seriously? Is that your chief concern right now? Damnit Bryan someone slaughtered your wife and two of your children and you’re worried about your goddamn babysitter?” Bryan glared at Tim. “Ashley had nothing to do with this! Neither did I!” Tim narrowed his eyes at Bryan. “No one said she or you had anything to do with this.” Tim sighed as he looked at Bryan. “You know I’m there for you for anything you need. But if you know anything about what happened, anything at all, you need to get out in front of it, Bryan. You know how this works.” Bryan sighed as he fearfully looked at Tim. “I didn’t think she was serious. She’s only 18, I thought she’d get over it, move on, find someone else.” Tim frowned at Bryan. “What are you talking about?” Bryan sighed as they walked away from the vending machine. “After the second time Ashley and I were together, she talked about us being in love, and wanted me to leave Katie for her. But I’d never do that, Tim. Katie and I had problems, but I loved her. I love my kids. I didn’t want to lose them just because I messed up.” Bryan started crying and wiped tears away. “I told Ashley that it was over and we couldn’t do it again.” Tim nodded, hoping he’d reveal more. “What did she say?” But Bryan suddenly had a change of heart. He shook his head. “No...no, she wouldn’t do this. I appreciate what you did for Gracie. Now get out there and find who killed my family!” Bryan stalked away as Tim stared after him.


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is questioned by Megan, Ash, and eventually Tim. But her interview leaves them with more questions than answers.

For the second time in his career, Tim felt completely lost. The first time was when Caleb had taken Lucy when she was still a rookie. Now, a young wife and two of her young children had their lives viciously cut short. And the person who might be the key to this brutal crime was someone Tim considered a friend; a friend who was definitely hiding something. But, as Tim thought about it, he realized he at least now had a path to follow...straight to Ashley Morgan. He pictured the young, panicked babysitter, and had a really hard time picturing her capable of such horrific violence. But then again, he’d missed the fact that Caleb Wright had been a monster. It was quite possible that just like Caleb, Ashley had a monster living inside her. Tim sighed as he turned to see Jackson coming towards the vending machine. Tim studied him carefully. “You ok, West?” Jackson nodded as he cleared his throat. “I will be.” Tim nodded at him. “Stay with Gracie. And don’t leave her alone with anyone...including her father.” Jackson frowned at that, but nodded as Tim started walking away. Jackson called out to him. “Where are you going?” Tim turned and grimly looked at Jackson. “To get some answers. Call me if you need me or if anything happens.” Jackson nodded as Tim hurried away.

Tim reached Mid Wilshire in no time and hurried into the station. He saw Megan coming out of the restroom and quickly walked up to her. “Well?” Megan sighed and shook her head. “Ashley hasn’t given us anything useful yet. She might be a dead end.” Tim shook his head. “She’s most definitely not a dead end.” Tim told Megan what he’d learned and Megan rolled her eyes. “Well, that definitely puts a new spin on things. Good work, Officer Bradford. You want in on the interview?” Tim nodded his head. “Definitely.” Megan smiled at him. “C’mon then.” They headed back to the interrogation room. They rounded a corner and bumped into Ash, who was shaking his head. “There’s nothing she can give us. I say we turn her loose.” Before Tim could say anything, Megan shook her head. “Not yet, I have a few more questions.” Ash frowned at her and Tim. “About what?” Megan smirked at him. “About what she apparently was giving Officer O’Harah.” Ash’s eyes went wide as he followed Tim and Megan back to the interrogation room.

Ashley was sitting with her mother as Ash, Megan and Tim walked in. They sat down as Ashley sadly looked at them. “Am I going to be here much longer? I wanted to go by the hospital and check on Gracie.” Megan nodded her head. “I imagine you do...and you want to check on your fuckbuddy as well.” Megan crossed her arms and glared at Ashley who’s eyes went wide with shock. Ashley’s mother gasped. “Excuse me? Detective Ashburn, what in the world are you talking about?” Megan ignored Ashley’s mother and instead spoke directly to Ashley. “Ashley, you remember Officer Bradford, don’t you? He was the one of the officers who rescued Gracie.” Ashley nodded as Ashley’s mother frowned. Megan rolled right over Ashley’s mother who demanded again to know what was going on. “So, Ashley, Officer Bradford is actually very good friends with Officer O’Harah. They worked together for several years...they were partners, like Detective Reno is my partner.” Ashley nervously glanced at Tim. “Ummm...ok? What does that have to do with anything?” Megan cleared her throat. “Well, in our line of work, the hours can be very long. We see our partners and colleagues more than we do our own families at times, and because of that, we grow very close. We tell each other everything.” 

Megan glanced over at Tim and nodded for him to take over. Tim nodded as Ash watched, his interest piqued. “Ashley, I’ve known Bryan for a long time. We went through the police academy together, and were partners for a long time. I was in his wedding. I drove Katie to the hospital when she went into labor with Molly, and I was there for Molly’s birth. He’s one of my closest friends, and we tell each other everything, and I do mean everything.” Tim raised an eyebrow at her as he let his words sink in. Ashley crumpled and started crying as her mother glared at Tim. “Alright, I’ve had it. One of you better tell me right now what the hell is going on!” Tim leaned forward, his arms resting on the table between him and Ashley. “Ashley, you’re 18. Which means you’re an adult in the eyes of the law. Your mother can’t protect you. So, you better start talking, and I mean right now, if you want any shot at getting through this.” Ashley grimaced under Tim’s cold stare, and broke. “It wasn’t fair! He told me he loved me! He told me he was going to leave her!” The color drained from Ashley’s mother’s face. “Oh my God...Ashley, what have you done?” Megan interrupted the scene as she read Ashley her rights. “Ashley, if you want to talk to us, without a lawyer, you can. But only if you officially waive that right. You’re certainly entitled to a lawyer. But once you get one, things get real complicated, real fast. We can still help you, right now. But once you get a lawyer, our hands are tied.” Ashley began sobbing. “I’ll talk to you...without a lawyer. I didn’t do this! I admit, Bryan and I were seeing each other, and I was pissed when he broke it off. But I would never hurt Katie, or those little girls! I would never do something like that...especially to a poor defenseless kid!” Ashley turned to her mother, who gathered a weeping Ashley in her arms. Her mother looked at them pleadingly. “Help us...please. My daughter might make some really stupid decisions, but she’s not a murderer.” Tim, Megan, and Ash stood up and left the room.

Tim sighed as he looked at they. “I don’t like her for this...at least not for all of it.” Ash and Megan glanced at each other, before Ash tilted his head and crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows at Tim. “Why?” Tim glanced towards the door as he heard Ashley sob. “Well, for one thing, she’s got no wounds on her, from what we can see, anyway. And two, Katie was like a mama bear when it came to her kids. She’d have fought like a wild animal to protect those kids. And another thing...Katie showed signs of being raped. I doubt Ashley did that to her.” Megan shrugged her shoulders. “That hasn’t been confirmed yet. The bodies are en route now, and Dr. Rhodes said she and her team are working through the night on this one since it’s a priority homicide.” Tim nodded as he tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose; he felt a headache coming on. Megan looked at him sympathetically before she checked her watch. The day had flown by, and it was already after 8pm. “There’s nothing more you can do right now, Officer Bradford. Go home, get some rest. We’ll hit this thing fresh in the morning.” Tim nodded as he wearily walked away. Ash shook his head. “I definitely don’t envy him right now.” Megan nodded in agreement. “It’s gotta be hard on him, ya know? There are some things on this job you can never unsee. Not to mention his personal connection to the case.” Ash looked at Megan. “You ok?” Megan nodded and tiredly smiled at him. “I might smother Kateybug in lots of extra hugs tonight, but I’m ok.” Ash and Megan headed back to their office, as Tim headed to his truck in the parking lot. He’d already called Sgt. Grey and updated him on the case. Megan had told Tim to head home and get some rest. But as he climbed into his truck, and pulled out of the parking lot, home was not where he he was headed.


	6. Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is on an emotional roller coaster because of the case. Tim and Lucy are intimate despite Lucy being on bed rest. Tim loses it during roll call. John tries to help him, but Tim rebuffs him. John feels helpless at not being to help his colleague and friend. Nyla reminds John of their mission as police officers.

Tim pulled up to Katie’s house and parked his truck. Darkness had fallen, and the yellow police tape surrounding her house fluttered in the breeze. Tim sat there in his truck, and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. He’d never forget the horrific images of Molly and Jenny’s tiny bodies lying in their bed, under the bloodstained sheet. And he could still hear Gracie’s pitiful, hoarse wailing coming from inside the house. Katie had been such a great person. Funny, sweet, and kind, and she’d loved her children to the moon and back. Tim opened his eyes and suddenly slammed his fists against the steering wheel, again and again and again. He then gripped the steering wheel as hard as he could and let out a howl that sounded like a wounded animal. He was so angry, and felt so helpless. Who the hell could do something like this to little children and their mother? They hadn’t just been killed, they’d been viciously attacked. A cry escaped Tim, and then another, and another. Suddenly the passenger door opened and a weeping Tim felt strong, yet soft, arms wrap around him. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know who was holding him and gently rocking him. Tim wept as he burrowed into Lucy’s chest. Lucy gently rocked him as she kissed the top of his head. “I’m right here, babe, I’m right here. Oh Tim...I’m so sorry, babe.” Tim gripped Lucy tighter as Lucy cooed to him. “I’ve got you, babe. I’ve got you.” Lucy gently rocked Tim as they both wept for Katie, Molly, and Jenny.

A short time later, Tim couldn’t help but smile. He felt tiny kicks against his tear stained cheek, as he rested his face against Lucy’s pregnant belly. Lucy stroked his hair as she held him. “They know it’s you, and they know you’re upset.” Tim pressed three soft kisses to Lucy’s belly before he sat up and frowned at her. “What are you doing here, Boot? Did you forget what bed rest is again?” Lucy gently kissed his cheek. “I was worried. Sgt. Grey told us about the case.” Lucy glanced at the house and tearfully shook her head. “Those poor babies... and their poor mother. I’m so sorry, Tim.” Tim pulled Lucy into his arms and kissed her forehead. “All I can think about is how terrified they must have been...especially the little girls. God, Luce, if anything like that ever happened to you, or the Big Three, or Cheyenne...I couldn’t handle it. I just couldn’t.” They fiercely hugged each other as Tim sighed. He felt the Big Three kicking away...especially towards the bottom of Lucy’s stomach. “They’re definitely active right now.” Lucy eased back and smiled at him as she cradled his cheek in her palm. “They go crazy when they know you’re around...especially little Emma.” Tim softly smiled at that. They stared at each other before Tim kissed her palm. Lucy gently cradled his face and kissed him deeply making Tim moan. She rested her forehead against his, her voice barely above a whisper. “Take me home, Tim.” Tim kissed her hard before he eased back, glancing around; he didn’t see her car. “How did you get here, Boot?” Lucy snuggled into him. “Jase and Nyla brought me.” She turned his face to hers again, and gave him a searing kiss. “Take me home.” 

Tim and Lucy stumbled into their kitchen from the garage their hands and mouths all over each other, tearing at each other’s clothes. Tim backed Lucy into the nearest wall, and bowed his head. “Boot...you’re supposed to be on bed rest. I’m not sure fucking each other’s brains out while in bed qualifies.” They were both breathing heavy as Lucy sought his mouth with hers. It had been so long since they’d made love. And Lucy knew that Tim needed to put his horrific day out of his mind, at least for a while. And in her mind, this was the best way to distract him...plus, she was horny as hell. Lucy kissed Tim hard, and begged him. “Please babe...I need you. Please. We’ll be careful.” Tim eased back and cradled her face, while Lucy looked at him pleadingly. He knew what she was trying to do... and he knew he needed the comfort she was desperate to give him. He gently kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers, as he slowly backed her down the hallway towards their bedroom.

They shed the rest of their clothes as Tim laid Lucy gently down on the bed. He rubbed his possessively up and down her body as he kissed, and licked, and tasted her. Lucy moaned and writhed underneath his touch. Her body was definitely changing as her pregnancy progressed, but to Tim, she was just as beautiful and just as sexy as she’d always been. He rolled her on top of him as his hands streaked up her body, gently massaging her breasts. Lucy bent over him and kissed him deeply as they moaned. Tim reached between them and gently stroked her. Lucy closed her eyes and gasped, throwing her head back. Tim groaned as he felt how wet she was. Lucy gasped his name. “Tim...please...now!” Tim gently lifted her, and moaned as he lowered her on top of him. Lucy smiled as she felt him go deep inside her. She slowly began to move against him as he thrusted upward, and they lost themselves in each other.

By the next morning, things had returned to normal...for most. Once it had been determined that the O’Harah triple murder wasn’t the beginning of an attack on cops and their families, Sgt. Grey had discontinued the protection he’d frantically put in place for as many officers as he could. Gracie was still in the hospital but she was slowly improving, much to everyone’s relief. A child psychologist had been brought in to try and retrieve any information from the toddler concerning the events that had taken her mother and sisters. Little Gracie had kissed the photograph of her mother that the child psychologist had shown her, hoping to spur the toddler’s memory. Gracie kept uttering one phrase: “Hide. The bad men are here.” But that’s all the toddler had been able to communicate to the child psychologist, who determined that while Gracie had most likely heard most of what happened, she probably saw very little of it. It was a win and a loss; by not seeing much of what happened, Gracie had been spared a lot of trauma. But she also could provide very little information that would help the investigation.

Sgt. Grey looked around the roll call room and began the morning brief, when Tim raised his hand. Sgt. Grey nodded at him. “Yes, Officer Bradford?” Tim cleared his throat. “Sir...are we not working the triple homicide from yesterday?” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “Major Crimes has it now, Officer Bradford. We’ve still got a lot to do on patrol. Major Crimes will ask for help if they need it. Now...” To everyone’s shock, Tim shot to his feet and started yelling. “No! This is bullshit!” Sgt. Grey glared at him as Tim continued thundering away. “A cop’s family was slaughtered! He’s one of us! We should be out there trying to find whoever went after his family, not writing freaking speeding tickets!” Officer John Nolan stood up and tried to calm Tim down. “Tim...c’mon, let’s go for a walk.” Tim roughly shrugged out of John’s grasp. “Get the hell off of me, Nolan!” John shrank back at Tim’s snarl as Sgt. Grey raised his voice over the commotion. “Alright, that’s it! Bradford...my office, now! The rest of you, get to it.” Tim stormed out of the roll call room followed closely by Sgt. Grey. Jackson worriedly looked at John. “He’s definitely not ok.” John glanced at Jackson before looking at the door Tim had just slammed out of. “No, he’s not. But I’m not sure any of us are, after yesterday.” Jackson sighed and nodded. “Well...my assignment is Gracie, so I’m headed back to the hospital. Catch you later.” John nodded as Nyla came up to him. John looked at her helplessly. “What do we do? What can we do?” Nyla lifted her chin. “Our jobs. Yesterday was a rough one, Nolan, especially for Bradford. I’m not saying that it wasn’t. But we still have a job to do...we still have a community to serve and protect. We suck it up, and carry on. That’s the job.” John nodded as he and Nyla headed out.


	7. New Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey takes drastic action when Tim turns in his badge, and points Tim in a new direction, hoping it helps him. Megan cautiously points the case in a new direction, wary of Tim’s reaction.

Sgt. Grey glared at Tim, who was glaring back at him. “Bradford...I am this close to putting you on paid leave.” Tim rolled his eyes as Sgt. Grey tried to hold onto his patience. “Tim...look, I know you’re upset. We all are. I know this case hits you harder than the rest of us, because you know the family. But you still have a job to do.” Tim shook his head. “My job is to find the people responsible for committing a triple homicide, and arresting them!” Sgt. Grey shook his head in disagreement. “Wrong...that’s the job of Major Crimes. Your job, Officer Bradford, is to protect and serve the city of Los Angeles, not one particular family.” Tim glared at Sgt. Grey, before he did something that shocked them both. He unclipped his badge from his uniform shirt and tossed it on Sgt. Grey’s desk. Sgt. Grey studied Tim thoughtfully; he wasn’t about to lose one of his best officers over this. An idea came to Sgt. Grey then, and he immediately went with it. He picked up Tim’s badge and tossed it back at him. “Tell you what, Bradford; you want to get justice for this family, I want you to keep your job... and I absolutely don’t want a loose cannon patrolling my streets. Got too damn many of those, anyway. I’m temporarily reassigning you to Major Crimes, specifically for the O’Harah triple murders. When that case is resolved, you’re back on patrol.” Tim nodded as he stood up. But Sgt. Grey wasn’t quite finished. “One more thing...you talk to the department shrink, twice a week, until further notice.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Sir...” But Sgt. Grey cut him off. “It’s either that or paid leave for two weeks, or I take your badge. Take your pick.” Tim nodded and sighed in defeat. “Fine.” Sgt. Grey smirked at him. “Good. Your first appointment is right now. Go.” Tim grudgingly left the office as Sgt. Grey shook his head. “That guy...it’s him against the freaking world.” Sgt. Grey sighed as he dived into the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

Dr. Celia Rhodes, m.d., walked into Major Crimes. Ash sighed as he saw the expression on her face. “Uh oh. Doc’s wearing her frustrated face.” Megan glanced up at Dr. Rhodes and smiled at her. “Hi, Dr. Rhodes, what have you got for us?” Dr. Rhodes shook her head as she sighed. “A whole lot of unanswered questions.” Ash rolled his eyes as Megan sighed. “Ok...let’s have it.” Dr. Rhodes nodded her head. “Ok...Officer Bradford was right. Mrs. O’Harah was definitely raped in the attack on her and her family, which by my estimate, happened sometime between 2 and 5am, Sunday morning. And there are multiple suspects involved. The DNA from the semen inside Mrs. O’Harah doesn’t match the DNA found in the scrapings I got from under the little girls’ fingernails.” Ash nodded as he glanced between the two women. “Bradford called it.” Dr. Rhodes wearily nodded. “Yes, he did. I ran the DNA through our systems. Unfortunately, no hits.” Ash nodded as Megan sighed. “Thanks Dr. Rhodes.” Megan glanced at Ash as Dr. Rhodes left the room. “What now? Try to get more info out of Gracie?” Ash shook his head. “No. She’s not going to be able to give up any more info. We get Ashley and Officer O’Harah in here... and tear their fucking lives apart. One of them knows what the hell happened, and we’re going to get it from them.” Just then, Tim walked in. Ash looked at Tim, hoping for a break. “Got something for us, Bradford?” Tim nodded, hoping they’d be ok with it. “Yeah...me. I’ve been temporarily reassigned to Major Crimes.” Ash and Megan glanced at each other before they smiled back at Tim. Megan winked at him. “Welcome to the team...but you’re not taking my desk.” 

Two hours later Ash was looking at Officer Bryan O’Harah in disgust. They were in an interrogation room, and Bryan felt compelled to defend himself. “Look, Detective, I’ve told you everything I know! My family was brutally murdered...” But Ash cut him off. “Yeah, they were. But you seem more interested in trying to help your babysitter/fuckbuddy than helping us.” Tim was standing, leaning against the wall, and pleadingly looked at Bryan. “Bryan...think of Gracie. She’s already lost her mother and sisters; you want her to lose you too?” Bryan frowned at Tim. “What the hell are you talking about, Bradford?” Tim gaped at him. “You know how this works, Bryan. As soon as Gracie’s discharged from the hospital, she’ll go straight into foster care, unless we can prove you had nothing to do with this! And you’re not exactly being cooperative. If you want to keep Gracie, then you better start helping us!” Bryan’s whole demeanor changed; his shoulders slumped, his bottom lip trembled, and tears sprang to his eyes. “Ashley would sometimes bring her friends over when she came to babysit...it was two guys. Katie and I were alright with that, especially if Ashley was babysitting for us late at night. One of them found out about me and Ashley...I don’t know how. He started blackmailing me. I paid him three times, cut him off after that.” Tim raised his eyebrows as he traded glances with Ash. Megan slapped a notepad on the table. “Names and any contact info you have for them. Now.” Bryan quickly wrote down the names, and the one email and phone number he had. He fought back tears as Ash and Megan hurried out of the room. Bryan sighed as he looked at Tim. “Tim...I...” Tim shook his head at Bryan. “Look, Bryan...yeah, you screwed up, in a really big way. Doesn’t mean you deserved this though. No one deserves this. Katie and the girls damn sure didn’t deserve it.” Bryan hung his head in shame. “I’ll never forgive myself.” Tim took pity on him and sat down next to him. “You’re going to have to forgive yourself. I know all about carrying guilt around; it ruins everything. It permanently damages people. Gracie may have lost her mother and sisters, but she didn’t lose you. And now more than ever, she’s going to need her father. If you let this destroy you, it’s going to destroy her too. You have to be strong now...for Gracie.” Bryan sighed as Tim looked at his old friend sympathetically. He wondered how two people who had once seemed so in love could have lost their way as completely as Bryan and Katie had. 

Three hours later, Ash and Megan returned to Mid Wilshire, discouraged. They had tracked down the two friends of Ashley’s who sometimes babysat with her. They arrested one of them, Jimmy Blackstock, for blackmail, a felony in California. But blackmail is a long way away from rape and murder, and unfortunately, Jimmy, and his friend, Corey Fields, both had rock solid alibis. They were both in jail for drunk and disorderly, and drag racing, at the time the murders had been committed. The case was back to square one. Megan was already forming another theory. She knew it was going to piss Tim off...but they had nothing. They found Tim in the break room, and handed him a to go bag. Ash handed it to him. “Brought you some food.” Tim nodded his thanks as Ash handed him the bag. They all started chowing down on In-N-Out combo meals. Megan took a big bite of her Animal style burger and washed it down with a sip from her coke. “Maybe we’re coming at this all wrong.” Ash and Tim looked at her, Tim with narrowed eyes. “What do you mean?” Megan leaned back in her chair. “We know that Bryan and Katie were unhappily married...they were separated.” Ash nodded as he saw where Megan was headed, and he kept a close eye on Tim. “Right, because of Bryan’s affair with the babysitter.” Megan proceeded cautiously. “Right. So what if Katie decided since Bryan was playing around, she could too? What if she also was having an affair, and the person she was having an affair with had something to do with this?” Tim carefully put his burger down, as he tried to control his temper. “Katie wasn’t like that.” Megan looked at Tim sympathetically. “No offense, Tim, but you thought the same thing of your old partner.” Tim still refused to accept this line of thinking. “We have no evidence to indicate she was having an affair.” Megan gently grasped his arm. “Because we haven’t looked. And it’s time we did. We have to consider all possibilities Tim...even the ugly ones.” Tim sighed and nodded. Katie and the girls deserved justice, regardless of who was involved. He steeled himself; they had torn Bryan’s life apart, and while they had discovered secrets, they hadn’t discovered anything that would explain what happened, who did it, or why. Now they had to tear Katie’s life apart. Tim hoped he was prepared to handle whatever they found.


	8. Back To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The O’Harah triple murder case looks like it’s dead in the water, but it comes roaring back to life when John and Nyla find a witness. A new suspect emerges... and it’s someone Tim knows.

Tim sighed as he poured through the phone records he’d gotten from Katie’s cell phone. There were dozens and dozens of calls and texts to one number in particular. Tim glanced up at Megan and Ash. “Well, Katie was definitely contacting someone, a lot. I just don’t get it.” Megan frowned in confusion at him. “Get what?” Tim sadly shook his head. “Bryan and Katie were so happy. I saw it...I was around it. They were crazy about each other, and they were crazy about their kids.” Megan raised an eyebrow at him. “People used to say the same thing about me and Kaitlyn’s father. You don’t always know what’s going on behind closed doors, Tim. They had three little kids, and they both had demanding jobs and hours...Katie worked the night shift at her last nursing job. Maybe life just got too hard for them...maybe they got too busy for each other. Marriage and family are hard, and they’re even harder when you throw in two of the highest stressed jobs in the mix.” Tim felt discouraged as Ash came to stand next to him. “You need to remember something, Bradford. You saved Gracie. Because of you, Officer O’Harah didn’t lose his entire family.” Tim rolled his eyes. “I just answered a call I was dispatched to.” Megan reached across her desk and grasped his hand. “And because of you, Gracie was saved. And because of you, her mother and sisters will find justice, because you’re like a dog with a bone with this case...you’re not going to let it go until it’s solved. Don’t sell yourself short Bradford. A lot of cops would have gladly turned this case over and purposely forget it because it’s so awful; you didn’t. That says a lot about you, both as a cop and as a person.” Tim sighed as he glanced between Ash, and Megan. “I appreciate the pep talk.” Megan smirked at him. “No you don’t. But you got it anyway. Ok...let’s find out who this person is that Katie was in almost constant contact with.” 

It didn’t take them long, and Tim shook his head in disgust. Ash looked at Tim in surprise. “You know this guy? Will Johnson?” Tim grimly nodded as Megan rolled her eyes. “Bradford if you tell me he’s a cop...if a cop murdered another cop’s family, I’m going to have to throw something.” Tim glanced around and saw a dirty coffee mug and set it down in front of Megan. “I’d aim for that wall over there, it’s the furthest away from me and Reno.” Tim pointed in the direction he’d indicated. “Johnson used to be a cop.” Ash crossed leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands behind his head. “Used to be?” Tim nodded as he glanced at Ash. “Johnson, me, and O’Harah all went through the academy together. Johnson should have enlisted in the Marines. All he wanted to do was get in as many fights with as many suspects as possible...every shift. He eventually got fired; excessive force and police brutality.” Megan shook her head, her voice dripping with disdain and sarcasm. “Wow...shocker. Was he friendly with the O’Harahs?” Tim grimly nodded. “We were all pretty tight for several years. Then Johnson got fired, O’Harah started working in North Hollywood, and I came here. O’Harah and I stayed in touch, but we both lost touch with Johnson. He got pissed at both of us when we wouldn’t lie to cover his ass so he could keep his badge.” Ash nodded as he stood up. “Well, let’s go find out if this Johnson dude stayed tight with Katie O’Harah.” Ash glanced in concern at Tim. “Bradford...are you sure you’re up to this? I mean, this is the second cop you know that’s connected to this. That’s pretty rough.” Tim simply nodded. “My job, Detective Reno is to serve and protect the good guys. And when I fail at that, I can at least take down the bad guys who hurt them...regardless of who they are.” Ash gave a satisfactory nod. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Nyla and John came hurrying into the office with a young man. Nyla looked around excitedly. “Glad we caught you guys...we may have something here.” Megan indicated the chair by her desk. “What do you have for us, Detective Harper?” Nyla smiled at her. “A witness.”

The young man introduced himself as Luke Gardner, an 18 year old neighbor of Katie and her children. He and his family lived just a couple of houses away from Katie and her kids. Luke glanced anxiously around as John nodded at him encouragingly. “Tell them what you saw, Luke.” Luke had come to Mid Wilshire on his own, deciding he had to tell the cops what he knew, especially after the murders had made the news. Luke sighed and nodded. “I knew Katie and her kids. They lived a few houses down from us. Sometimes my family and I would babysit for her if her regular babysitter couldn’t make it.” Luke fought back tears. “What happened to them...I still can’t believe it.” Megan kindly looked at Luke. “I know...it’s a horrible thing to have happened to them. If you have any information Luke, we could really use it.” Luke sighed and nodded. “So I work nights for Gino’s Pizza. We’re open 24 hours. Anyway, I got sent home early because we were so slow that night. I sleep during the day, because of night shift. After I got home that night, I went for a run. I usually run about 3 miles or so. So, I was jogging past Katie’s house, and saw a white BMW convertible parked in her driveway. I thought that was odd.” Megan frowned at him. “Why?” Luke continued to explain. “Katie works the same schedule I do. She should have been at work at that hour.” Ash shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe she took the night off? What night was this?” Luke took a deep breath, trying to hold onto his patience. “It was early Sunday morning, like 3am, or around there. And I know she should have been at work because she called my mom to see if the girls could spend Saturday night with us. She was supposed to go in at 7 that night and get off at 7 the next morning. My mom was going to keep the girls because their dad apparently was busy. But Katie canceled at the last minute.” Tim was beginning to believe the kid’s story. “So, what you’re saying is...” Luke looked sharply at Tim. “What I’m saying is Katie was supposed to be at work the time that car was in her driveway. It’s not her car...she doesn’t own a BMW.” Megan, Ash and Megan glanced at each other. Tim looked back at Luke. “Did you see anything else?” Luke grimly nodded. “I saw two guys coming out of her house, through the front door. One of them had a key and locked the door.” Tim looked uneasily at Luke. “Did they see you?” Luke shook his head. “I don’t think so, I ducked behind a car. I was scared.” Tim nodded in understanding. Megan was on the edge of her seat. “Did you recognize either of them?” Luke briskly nodded his head. “I recognized one of them...the guy who owns the car. His name is Will Johnson. He’s a friend of Katie’s, though he gives me the creeps. The girls didn’t like him either. Molly told my mom she was scared of him.” Tim, Ash, and Megan glanced at each other in excitement; their case, which had been going nowhere, had just come roaring back to life. 

Tim was staking out Will Johnson’s place of employment; apparently he ran his own security firm these days, while Ash and Megan were staking out his house. The three of them had gone back to Katie’s neighborhood and had hit the jackpot. One of the neighbor’s doorbell cameras had picked up Will Johnson’s car in Katie’s driveway at the time of the murders. It was enough to bring him in for questioning...they just had to find him first.


	9. Red Herring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After questioning Will Johnson, Tim starts to think that Will is a Red Herring. Tim is frustrated, but Lucy helps him recharge and get back on track. Tim admits that while he misses patrol, he likes investigative work more than he thought he would.

Tim frowned across the table at his former friend and ex cop, Will Johnson. Will had readily agreed to come in with Tim for questioning, he allowed police to search his home, office, work and personal vehicles, and he’d also readily agreed to give several DNA samples, all without a lawyer present. That told Tim one of two scenarios was happening here; either Will was so confident in his police skills that he thought he could get away with rape and murder, or, he didn’t do it. Tim was the only one in the room with Will Johnson. Ash and Megan were watching the interrogation from a different room. Megan frowned as she watched them. “You sure we shouldn’t be in there with them?” Ash shook his head as he crossed his arms. “Definitely not. Bradford can do this; he can handle it. And Johnson is a lot more likely to open up with just Bradford.” Megan nodded as she watched Officer Tim Bradford. She felt so sorry for him. This was such a personal case for him, and she doubted he’d ever forget it. 

Tim sighed as Dr. Rhodes left the room. “Pretty ballsy move Johnson. You sure you don’t need a lawyer?” Will Johnson glared at Tim. “I don’t need one. I didn’t kill Katie or the girls, and I didn’t rape Katie either.” Tim was about to say something when Will rolled right over him. “Now...your medical examiner is going to discover my DNA inside of Katie. We had sex the night she was killed. But it was consensual. I didn’t rape her, nor did I kill her. And I damn sure didn’t kill her girls.” Tim studied his former friend thoughtfully. “Man...why Katie? How could you do that to Bryan? You had to know they were trying to work things out.” Will rolled his eyes in frustration. “How could I do that to Bryan? How about you ask him how the hell he could to that to Katie? Fucking around on her with their 18 year old babysitter? That’s fucked up.” Will shook his head and looked at Tim. “And they weren’t trying to work things out; Bryan was. Katie was done...she was about to file for divorce.” Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise. “How do you know that?” Will kept his gaze steady. “Because about three years ago I went through a nasty divorce, which Katie knew about. She asked me for the contact info for the lawyer I used.” Tim sighed as he he glanced away before looking back at Will. “Your car was seen at Katie’s house, at the time of the murders. We have video of it.” Will nodded in agreement, to Tim’s shock. “Yep. Look...Katie had been receiving harassing phone calls the last few months.” Tim frowned at that...this was new. “Harassing how?” Will leaned back in his chair. “Typical pervert stuff...heavy breathing, dirty talk, several hang ups in a row. I was there for some of the calls.” Tim mulled this over as Will continued. “The night she was killed Katie was supposed to work. She got one of those creepy calls right before she was about to leave. Instead of going into work, she called in sick, she was so upset. She called me and asked me to come over...she was scared. I went over and stayed for a few hours, we....” Will raised his eyebrows and Tim nodded. “I get it. So if she was that scared why didn’t you stay the night?” Will sadly looked at Tim. “I got a call that my sister had been in a car wreck. She’s a single mom with two little boys. I had to go take care of my nephews while she was in the hospital.” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “Easy enough to check.” Will glared at Tim as he snatched a pad and pen that was on the table they were sitting at. He furiously began writing. “Here’s her contact info, the hospital’s contact info, and the contact info for the cop who worked the accident scene.” Tim nodded as he took the pad. “Ok...so, Johnson if you left, how is it your car was still at her house at the time of the murders?” Will didn’t flinch. “Because I had a friend pick me up. And I’ll give you his contact info. I had a dead battery, but I didn’t want to take Katie’s car in case she needed it. I came back, with my friend, several hours later and got my car.” Tim wasn’t ready to turn him loose just yet. “You didn’t go back in the house? You didn’t check on Katie or the kids?” Will fought back tears. “I rang the doorbell several times, but got no answer. It was early, like 6am. I figured they were all still asleep, and I didn’t hear anything.” Will shook his head. “If only I stayed...or tried to check on them.” Tim stood up as he took the pad and pen with him, and stalked out of the room, without saying a word. 

Ash and Megan met him in the hallway; Tim shook his head. “As much as I hate to say this, I don’t think he did it. He willingly gave up everything we’d need a warrant to get. Not to mention he gave us literally everything we need to check out his alibi.” Megan swore in frustration. “So we’re back to square one.” But Tim already had a theory forming. “I don’t think so.” Megan and Ash glanced at Tim in surprise as he explained. “I keep going back to the kid who pointed the finger at Johnson.” Ash nodded as he scratched his chin. “Luke Gardner.” Tim nodded at them. “He seemed to know a lot about Katie’s schedule. And when the neighborhood was canvased, he nor his family volunteered any information at that time...and they never mentioned they were close with the family, but now he suddenly remembers seeing two people at the house at the time of the murders? And who the hell goes running around their neighborhood at 3 in the morning? Even if he is on night shift.” Megan was nodding in agreement as she looked at Tim, but Ash rolled his eyes. “I thought you believed the kid’s story?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I did at first. But the more I think about it, the more I’m not buying it.” Megan nodded, seeing Tim’s line of thought. “And let’s not forget, Luke didn’t volunteer a DNA sample.” Ash tiredly rubbed his eyes. “Ok, Bradford lay it out...what’s your theory now?” Tim nodded and explained his new theory. “Luke has a crush on Katie, which she doesn’t return. He gets pissed, starts with the harassing creepy phone calls. He’s also upset that she’s seeing someone...someone that he thinks is a jerk. He shows up, after Will leaves, and is rebuffed again. And this time, he decides to make her pay for it.” Ash considered the theory as Megan spoke up. “So you think he attacked her, after she rebuffed him...but why be so brutal with the kids?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe as a way to punish Katie. He attacks her, rapes her, goes after the kids, and then finishes her off.” It made a horrible kind of sense to Ash and Megan. Megan squared her shoulders. “Ok, Bradford...let’s go test your theory out.” Tim glanced at her. “And how do you propose we do that? He’s not going to willingly give us his DNA.” Megan smiled at him. “We’re going fishing.” 

Tim went home to change clothes, and have dinner with Lucy. Lucy sighed as she watched Tim shovel food in his mouth. “How’s the case going, babe? You like playing detective?” Tim simply shrugged. “I miss patrol. But I will admit, I really like the investigative side of it. But, Boot...it’s so damn frustrating. Right when I think we’re finally on the right track, it turns out we’re not. But I’m hopeful tonight will change all that.” Lucy grinned at him. “Really? That’s interesting. You might wind up as Angela’s partner someday.” Tim chuckled as he sipped his water. “I don’t know about that...we’ll see I guess. How are you feeling? How’re the Big Three?” Lucy reached for his hand and held it in hers. “We’re all fine, babe. Chey’s coming over later to hang out.” Tim nodded in approval. “That’s good...I’ll probably be working late tonight.” Lucy sighed and nodded as Tim pleadingly looked at her. “Boot...” But Lucy shook her head and brought his hand to her mouth and softly kissed it. “It’s ok, Tim. You don’t have to explain.” Lucy got up, walked the few steps to Tim, and sat in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What you have to do, temporary Detective Bradford, is catch whoever killed those poor little girls and their mother. They deserve justice. You...you go get it for them. You stop whoever did this, so they can’t do this ever again to anyone else. And I’m with you, all the way. Got it?” Tim nodded as he brought Lucy’s mouth to his and kissed her deeply. Then he buried his head in her chest and simply absorbed her strength, as he recharged. Lucy was right...he had to get justice for Katie, Jenny, and Molly...and he finally felt for the first time since he’d found their lifeless bodies that he was getting close.


	10. Web Of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s web of lies slowly starts to unravel as Ash and Megan discover new clues in the case. Tim makes amends with John.

Tim sat in an unmarked vehicle, along with Officer John Nolan, a couple of houses down from Luke Gardner’s house. Ash and Megan were currently staking out Gino’s Pizza. John looked at Tim and yawned. “So what are we doing out here in the middle of the night?” Tim glanced at John before looking out the windshield. “Gaining intel. The witness you found claims he goes jogging every night at 3am...we’re going to see if that story holds, since we know he’s off tonight.” John frowned at Tim. “You think the witness is lying?” Tim sighed as he continued looking out the windshield. “I think he’s hiding something...I just don’t know what.” Tim glanced at his watch and saw that it was 2:50am. He glanced at John. “Quick...hop out of the car and grab their trash...but only if it’s bagged. We’re going to take it to Dr. Rhodes and have it tested.” John nodded, and quickly got out of the car.

Meanwhile, Ash and Megan were at Gino’s grabbing an extremely late night pizza. He looked at Megan. “I’m going to hit the men’s room.” Megan nodded as she glanced around. “Go do your thing...I’ll do mine.” Ash got up from their table as Megan waived one of the waitresses over. A young girl whose name tag read Robin came over to Megan’s table, with a smile on her face. “Can I get you something else?” Megan kept her friendly smile in place as she discreetly flashed her badge. “You can answer a few questions for me.” Megan watched in shock as the blood drained from Robin’s face. “Oh My God...he’s done something horrible hasn’t he?” Robin practically fell into Ash’s vacated chair as Megan cleared her throat. “I think you better tell me what you know, Robin.” Just then, Ash returned as Megan inclined her head to an empty table; Ash nodded and grabbed an empty chair. He be brought it back to their table and sat down with Robin and Megan. Megan gave Robin a kind smile. “Robin, I’m Detective Megan Ashburn, and this is my partner, Detective Ash Reno. We’re with the LAPD. We’re investigating the O’Harah homicides.” Megan gave a tearful nod and sniffled. “I’ve seen the news...those poor little girls; and their mother...” Robin trailed off as she wiped her eyes. “They used to come in here sometimes. The kids were always so cute, and their mother always left me a huge tip.” Megan leaned forward. “Talk to us Robin...tell us what you know. We can protect you.” Robin nervously glanced around, and saw there was barely anyone around. She looked back at Ash and Megan and nodded. “Luke, that’s a guy I work with, he was always bragging to the rest of us that Ms. O’Harah was his girlfriend, but we didn’t believe him.” Robin gave a deep sigh and continued. “The night they were killed, Luke went home early...he claimed he was sick.” Megan and Ash glanced at each other...this wasn’t what Luke had told them. Megan shuddered as she took another breath. “About 6am the next day, Luke showed up at my house, with a garbage bag full of stuff...I don’t know what was in the bag; it was closed. Anyway, I have a fire pit in my backyard, and Luke asked if he could burn some stuff...said he was cleaning out his parent’s garage, and needed to burn a lot of personal papers, like old bills and receipts.” Ash frowned at her. “That didn’t strike you as odd?” Robin shook her head. “No, not really. His parents are both hoarders, and they have a lot of junk laying around. Luke is always using my fire pit when he needs to burn stuff. Plus, with the hours we work, our schedules are a bit different than other people’s are.” Ash gave a satisfactory nod, as Robin continued. “He was acting weird though.” Ash and Megan looked sharply at her as Megan kept her voice low. “In what way?” Megan tearfully wiped her eyes. “He was acting all nervous and jumpy, he’s usually not like that. He comes over a lot to burn stuff, and usually when he does we sit around the fire and have a couple of beers. This time though he kept finding excuses to make me go inside...he wouldn’t let me see whatever it was he was burning.” Robin nervously glanced around again, and leaned forward to whisper to Megan. “After he left, I checked the fire pit. I found a couple of things I didn’t know what to do with...but I saved them. I hid them in my car.” Ash and Megan glanced at each other...they could both feel it. This was it; the break they desperately needed. Ash looked at Robin and sighed. “What are they? And why didn’t you go to police sooner?” Robin pleadingly looked at him. “I was scared. He knows where I live, I was afraid he might hurt me.” Robin sighed as she told the detectives what she’d found in the fire pit. “I found part of a bloody towel...wrapped around a large hunting knife.” 

While Ash and Megan were gathering the items Robin had found, John had just deposited two bags of the Gardner’s trash into the trunk of the vehicle he and Tim were using. John got back into the passenger seat and shut the door. Tim cleared his throat. “Ah...Nolan; I ummm wanted to apologize for the other day. In the roll call room. I know you were just trying to help. I’m sorry.” Tim held out his hand, and John gave it a firm shake. “Apology is unnecessary but accepted.” John gave him a sympathetic look. “I get it Tim...I truly do. As a parent...God, I can’t imagine what you must have felt at that crime scene. There’s no love lost between me and my ex wife, but if anything like that had ever happened to her, or Henry, especially when he was little... I don’t think I could have handled it.” Tim sighed and nodded. “It’s all I can think about now. You know, Lucy’s going to be on maternity leave until the Big Three are four months old...that’s what we decided on. That will give her a chance to recover from the birth, and give us a chance to find our new routine as parents. And now, all I can see, or hear, is something horrible happening to them while I’m at work.” Tim closed his eyes in frustration as John tried to reassure him. “First of all, Lucy is a total badass. She’s very capable of defending herself. You taught her well.” That had Tim chuckling. “Thanks.” John nodded and continued. “Lucy’s already gone up against several psychos... and she’s won every time. Not to mention, we all have her back... and yours. And we’ll have the little backs of the Big Three. But do yourself a favor, Tim.” Tim opened his eyes and looked at John. “What’s that?” John smiled at him kindly. “Don’t worry so much about all the bad things that might happen, that it causes you to miss out on the good things that are happening. Fatherhood is the hardest thing I’ve ever done; it’s also the best thing I’ve ever done. Don’t make yourself miss out on the good times because you’re worried about the bad times.” Tim nodded, mulling over what John had said. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 3:45am. Either Luke had decided not to go for an early morning run...or his story about his early morning run was yet another lie weaved into his web of lies. Tim thought it was the latter.


	11. DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Rhodes finishes her tests and DNA finally zeroes in on a suspect; but the test results shock everyone. Tim and Ash attempt to arrest their suspect, but he’s not going down without a fight.

It was late in the evening the next day as Tim sat in in Ash and Megan’s office. They were out of the office conducting an interview on another case. Tim was catching a catnap when he heard a soft voice. “Excuse me, Officer Bradford?” Tim wearily opened his eyes. He hadn’t been home since he’d shared dinner with Lucy late yesterday afternoon. He was killing himself on this case, but Dr. Rhodes understood why. She slowly walked into the office as she shot Tim a sympathetic look. This case was hard on everyone, but hardest of all on him. Tim slowly stood up and stretched. “What have you got there, Dr. Rhodes?” Dr. Rhodes sighed as she handed him the folder. She and her team had pulled another all nighter and had tested everything Tim, Ash and Megan had brought them. “Answers...at least some of them.” Tim looked up from the folder and frowned. “What does that mean.” Dr. Rhodes sighed. Just then, Ash and Megan walked in. Dr. Rhodes ruefully smiled at them. “Good, glad you two showed up; now I only have to explain things once. Ok, so the semen in Katie O’Harah’s vaginal cavity matches Will Johnson’s DNA.” Ash nodded. “So he’s our killer.” But to everyone’s surprise, Dr. Rhodes shook her head. “I’d say most likely not. The presence of his semen only indicates sexual intercourse. I found it only in that one area...but found no injuries or tearing in that area.” Ash rolled his eyes as Dr. Rhodes explained. “I also didn’t find his DNA anywhere on the children, nor was there any blood found in his personal and work vehicles, office, or home.” Megan huffed in frustration. “So we’ve got nothing, again.” And again, Dr. Rhodes shook her head. “Oh, you’ve definitely got something. I re-examined all the bodies again, and found two other semen samples, in other areas of Ms. O’Harah. The DNA from those samples doesn’t match Will Johnson...one of them does however match Luke Gardner. I’ve gotten no hits on the other sample. I also found tearing and injuries in the area that Luke Gardner’s sample was in. And I found his DNA on both of the children...in their wounds and under their fingernails. I also found the DNA of Luke Gardner, Ms. O’Harah and that of both her children on the knife.” Ash looked at Tim, clearly impressed. “Hot damn, Bradford...you were right on the money.” Tim’s shoulders sagged in relief. He looked at Megan pleadingly. “Please tell me that’s enough to get a warrant.” Megan already had her cell phone out. “You bet your ass it is. We’ll have the warrant in no time.” About thirty minutes later, Judge Brad Holbrook hand delivered the warrant he signed. He handed it to Megan. “Here you are...go take that son of a bitch down.” But taking Luke Gardner down for the murders of a young mother and two of her children was going to be harder than they realized. 

Mrs. Ann Gardner frowned at the detectives that were standing on her front steps, along with the swarm of cops in her front yard. She refused to believe her son had anything to do with this, despite the warrant in Megan’s hand. “You people are so stupid, and have completely botched this case. There’s no way my Luke did this. He loved that family!” Megan scowled at Mrs. Gardner. “Tell us where he is Mrs. Gardner, or I’ll arrest you right now for obstruction of justice and I’ll tear this house apart.” Mrs. Gardner stubbornly crossed her arms and smirked at Megan. Ash rolled his eyes. “Oh boy...here we go...” Tim looked at him questioningly before Megan shocked the hell out of Tim, by shoving Mrs. Gardner into the nearest wall, and got right in her face, yelling loud enough to wake the dead. “Tell us where he is...now! Or your ass is spending the night in jail!” Mrs. Gardner crumpled underneath Megan’s icy cold stare. She stuttered as she finally gave up her son’s whereabouts. “He’s at the library studying...at L.A. City College.” Megan glared at her. “Now...that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She turned to Ash and Tim who were both smirking at her. “You two go get him...I’ll stay here and supervise the search.” Tim and Ash nodded as they hurried out of the house, ignoring the insults and objections Mrs. Gardner was throwing out about the LAPD searching her house. Tim chuckled as he got in the car. “I was about to ask you if Ashburn might need help...but clearly she doesn’t.” Ash grinned at him. “Nope...Meg’s turned out to be quite the badass. Ok...let’s go get this fucker.”

Luke Gardner was leaving the library. He winced as he slung his book bag over his left shoulder. He still hurt like hell. Katie had put up quite the fight, much more so than he’d ever imagined...especially when he’d gone after Molly and Jenny. Despite already having been stabbed numerous times at that point, Katie had somehow gotten to her feet and found the strength to strike him, several times, with a baseball bat she’d kept hidden under the bed. He still had massive bruises on his back and shoulders, and he was pretty sure he had a concussion. But still, it unfortunately hadn’t been enough to stop him. He admired Katie for the fight she’d put up to save her family. It just hadn’t been enough. Luke sighed regretfully. He’d loved Katie so much... and the girls too. He could have been a great husband and father; if only she’d given him a chance. And truthfully, Luke missed them terribly. He honestly hadn’t meant to kill them. When he’d snuck into the house and tried to kiss Katie and she’d rebuffed him once again, he’d simply snapped. He’d lost it and gone after Katie... and then the girls, to punish Katie. But he’d left Gracie alone...he was no baby killer after all. Luke just couldn’t understand how his plan had failed so miserably. He’d always made sure that after placing the creepy phone calls to Katie, he’d be around almost immediately afterwards. Either jogging by the house, or bringing her and the kids cookies or a cake or whatever his mother had baked. He was supposed to be Katie’s hero...but she’d only confided in him once about the phone calls. Instead, she’d turned to that prick of a boyfriend for comfort and safety... and occasionally, her soon to be ex husband, or so Luke suspected. It infuriated him just thinking about it. 

Luke had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed Officer Bradford at first. Also, Officer Bradford wasn’t in uniform. Luke knew he had to play this exactly right. The cops had no clue who had killed Katie, Molly, and Jenny, and it needed to stay that way. Luke jogged down the library steps, as Tim waited at the bottom of the steps. Luke walked up to Tim, carefully schooling his features. “Officer Bradford? What are you doing here? Are my parents ok? God...nothing’s happened to them...has it?” Tim shook his head. “No, no, they’re fine, at least as far as I know. That’s not why I’m here. I was wondering if you could come down to the station. I have a few more questions.” Luke tilted his head to the side. “It’s kind of late, isn’t it?” Tim simply shrugged his shoulders. “We’re working this case 24/7 until we catch the people responsible.” Luke started to get an uneasy feeling. He stared at Tim, who narrowed his eyes at him. Luke glanced to his left and saw Detective Reno slowly approaching... and he knew. He gently slung his backpack off of his shoulder. “Sure, I’ll come to the station, let me just get my keys out..” Tim carefully watched him as Ash picked up the pace. Suddenly Luke flung the backpack towards Tim and took off running. Tim knocked the backpack aside and took off after him. “Gardner! Stop!” Ash and Tim gave chase as they raced across campus after Luke.


	12. Wrap Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is wrapped up, but not to Tim’s satisfaction. Tim goes to visit Bryan and Gracie, who’s still in the hospital. Tim gives Bryan some news. Cheyenne comforts Tim after the case.

Luke sprinted across the campus. He apparently hadn’t given those damn cops enough credit. They’d figured it out. Luke knew if they caught him, he was a dead man. They’d throw him under the jail...he had after all killed a cop’s family. Luke ran in between buildings and became more and more desperate. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Officer Bradford closing in. Suddenly Luke came to a dead stop and whipped out a gun. He put it to the bottom of his chin. “I’ll do it, Officer Bradford! Don’t come any closer!” Tim froze and whipped out his off duty weapon, aiming it at Luke. “Don’t do this Luke...there’s been enough bloodshed! Don’t do this to your mother...you can still have a life...” Luke bitterly laughed at him. “Yeah, right. They’ll bury me under the jail!” Tim shook his head. “No they won’t.” Tim kept his weapon trained on Luke, who was becoming more and more agitated. “After what I did? I won’t live for a week if they take me to jail. No one’s taking me anywhere!” Tim saw Ash slowly creeping up behind Luke and knew he had to keep him talking. “Why’d you do it Luke?” Luke started crying, as the gun in his hand began shaking. “I loved Katie! I loved her girls!” Tim waited as Luke suddenly began pouring his troubled heart out. “I didn’t mean to kill them...I just snapped. Katie would never even give me a chance. I tried every way I knew to show her I could be her hero, that I could be her protector.” Tim nodded as he started understanding. “The phone calls.” Luke bitterly laughed. “Yes, the phone calls; I thought if she was scared, she’d come to me. But she didn’t.” Luke spat the words out. “She went to HIM. That prick that Molly and Jenny and even Gracie were scared of.” Tim narrowed his eyes at Luke. “Who helped you do it, Luke?” Luke glared at Tim. “No one helped me!” Tim shook his head. “There were multiple DNA profiles in Katie, besides just yours. Who was it? You help us, we can get you a deal.” But instead of helping them, Luke glared at Tim. “She slept with someone else? She wouldn’t give it up for me, but she would for that boyfriend, and her ex husband, and then someone else? She’s a bigger slut than I thought.” Just then, Ash grabbed Luke from behind. There was a brief struggle, but Ash was much bigger and taller than Luke and easily overpowered him. Tim rushed over as Ash wrestled Luke to the ground. Tim kicked the gun, hard, out of Luke’s hand. Ash flipped Luke onto his stomach, pinned his arms behind his back, and cuffed him. Tim let go of a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

A few hours later, Tim went to the hospital to give Bryan the news. Despite hours of hard questioning, Luke continued to insist that he was solely responsible for the murders and the rape. Tim didn’t know what to think. He knew Luke was mostly responsible, but that third semen sample could throw a wrench into the works. They’d gotten no hits on it. So, either Katie had slept with multiple men before she died, or she’d been raped by multiple men before she died. Tim doubted they’d ever know the whole truth about what really happened that horrible night. But they knew enough, and could prove without a doubt who the actual killer was... and that was Luke Gardner. It was only his DNA that was found on all three victims. 

Tim wearily walked down the hallway, and saw Jackson standing outside the hospital room. Tim tiredly smiled at him. Jackson gave Tim a hopeful look. “Good news?” Tim nodded at him. “We got him.” Jackson leaned against the wall and bowed his head. “Thank God.” Tim pointed to the hospital room door. “They doing alright?” Jackson nodded and smiled at him. “He was reading a book to her last time I peeked in. She’s recovering really well...they’ll probably release her tomorrow, or the next day.” Jackson grinned at him. “She keeps asking for Uncle Tim.” Tim couldn’t help but smile at that. He gave Jackson a nod. “Ok...I’m going to give Bryan the news. You need anything?” Jackson shook his head. Tim nodded again and went inside. 

Bryan was cuddling Gracie in his lap as they sat in a hospital chair while he read the book Goodnight Moon to her. They both looked up to see Tim walking in. Gracie gasped and sent Tim a winning smile. “Unca Tim!” She sat up and raised her little arms to him. Bryan smiled tiredly at Tim as he stood up, and handed Gracie over to Tim. Tim kissed her cheek as Gracie hugged him, before she laid her head on his shoulder. Tim rubbed her back up and down as he smiled at Bryan. “She looks a million times better.” Bryan nodded with obvious relief. “You found her just in time, Tim. They said she wouldn’t have lasted even another four hours, she was so dehydrated.” Tim briefly closed his eyes as he hugged Gracie. He would be forever grateful that through this horrible ordeal that somehow Gracie’s life had been spared. He smiled at Bryan. “West said she can go home soon?” Bryan nodded as he smiled at Gracie who was burrowing into Tim’s chest. “Another couple of days, probably. They took the iv out this afternoon, and she’s eating and drinking by mouth again.” Tim nodded as he rocked Gracie in his arms. “That’s great, Bryan. So, I came by tonight to check on you guys... and give you some news.” Bryan held his breath as Tim gave him the news he was hoping to hear. “We got him.” Bryan let out a shudder and a small cry, as he backed up towards the chair he’d been sitting in and flopped into it. “Who?” Tim continued to rock Gracie in his arms. “Some really screwed up 18 year old neighbor who wanted to be Katie’s...everything. He’d become obsessed with her. And when she told him no too many times for his liking, he snapped.” Bryan sighed as he shook his head. “Why’d he go after my kids?” Tim sadly looked at him. “To punish Katie for saying no.” 

Bryan hung his head as Tim placed a now sleeping Gracie in her hospital bed, and gently tucked her in. Tim then grabbed Bryan’s hand and pulled him out of the chair and into the far corner of the room. He lowered his voice so they wouldn’t disturb Gracie. “Bryan...there’s things you need to know about the case. Not all of it adds up, and I doubt we’ll ever know what exactly happened that night. We know who killed Katie and the kids, and we know why. But there’s evidence that there’s more than one person involved...unfortunately, the guy we arrested for it is insisting he’s the only one involved, no matter how hard we go at him.” Bryan sighed and nodded. “What evidence?” Tim stared at his old friend. “You sure you want to know?” Bryan crossed his arms and nodded. Tim sighed and grudgingly told him...he knew Bryan could find out on his own anyway. “Katie was with multiple people the night she died...if you get my drift. Some of it was consensual, some of it was rape. She was with two of those people shortly before her death, but only one suspect, the guy we arrested, had left DNA on all three victims.” Tears sprang to Bryan’s eyes, so, Tim gave him the only comfort he could offer. “There’s something else you should know. Katie put up one hell of a fight to try and save the girls. She was already suffering from multiple injuries when she got ahold of a baseball bat and went after him. She landed several blows. The man in custody has a concussion, and his back is one giant black and purple bruise. She fought like hell for Molly and Jenny.” Bryan sadly smiled at Tim. “That’s my girl.” Bryan then began crying in earnest. Tim pulled him into a hug as Bryan wept for the wife and children he’d loved, and had lost forever. 

It was midnight, and Tim wasn’t home. He was sitting at his favorite spot on Sunset Beach, listening to the waves, staring up at the night sky that was twinkling with stars. The full moon sent a silvery shimmer across the waves. Tim had come out here to decompress. It had been one hell of a hard case...a case that still had so many unanswered questions, that would probably always remain unanswered. Tim felt someone sit next to him and he turned his head, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “What are you doing here, Chey?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Mumsy was leaving to look for you. I made her go back to bed and told her I’d find you.” Tim sighed and nodded. Cheyenne snuggled into him and looped her arm through his, as she rested her head on his shoulder. “This one was a bad one, wasn’t it?” Tim nodded and sighed. “One of the worst I’ve ever worked.” As Tim told her some, but not all, about the case, Cheyenne shuddered. Tim stared out at the silver, shimmery waves. “That’s what you need to understand about this job, Cheyenne. It’s really hard sometimes, and the good guys don’t always win. I don’t know if I’d call this a win. We caught the guy who committed the actual killings, but I’m not sure he’s the only one involved. If there’s someone else involved, we have no idea who it is. I don’t think we’ll ever know the complete truth about this case. It sucks...but like I said, that’s the job. Sometimes you don’t get all the answers you’re looking for.” Cheyenne simply nodded and squeezed Tim’s hand. “Daddy...are you ok?” Tim turned his head and kissed the top of her head. “No, but I will be.” Cheyenne nodded as she rubbed his arm up and down. “I love you, Daddy.” Tim softly smiled as he watched the waves. “I love you too, sweetheart.”


	13. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funerals are held as the community bids goodbye to Katie, Molly, and Jenny. Tim and Lucy bid goodbye to Bryan and Gracie, as he prepares to move out of Los Angeles and start over, hoping to give Gracie a better life. But it’s not goodbye forever, when Bryan reveals to Tim where he and Gracie are moving to.

Two weeks later, the funerals for Katie, Molly, and Jenny were held. Almost the entire LAPD turned out for the funerals; even law enforcement from other agencies came. A massive memorial of stuffed animals, and flowers popped up in front of Katie’s house. Bryan let Gracie choose one stuffed animal to keep; she selected a pale pink teddy bear with chocolate brown eyes and a white bow around it’s neck. The rest of the stuffed animals he donated to the LAPD; sometimes police officers use stuffed animals on calls involving children to help calm and soothe a traumatized child. The flowers he donated to Children’s Hospital Los Angeles where Gracie had been taken after Tim had found her. A celebration of life for Katie and the girls was held at the small church they attended.

Luke Gardner had formally confessed and continued to insist that he was the only person involved in the brutal attack on Katie and the girls and that he was solely responsible for their deaths. More testing done in Katie’s house revealed more of the unknown DNA in the master bathroom, mixed in with blood from all three victims. Tim didn’t know who the hell Luke was protecting, or why. But he knew for certain there had been more than one assailant in the house that night. He expected the case to drag on in the courts for years, especially since there were already protests beginning screaming that Luke Gardner was innocent, despite his confession, his admitted obsession with Katie, and his DNA found mixed in with the blood from all three victims. Tim hated it for Bryan and Gracie, but he’d be there for them as best he could. Tim felt confident that they hadn’t caught everyone involved in the O’Harah family murders, but they had caught the killer. It had to be enough...at least for now. Tim also knew, in his heart, they’d never know exactly how everything unfolded that night, and there would always be questions, rumors, and innuendo swirling around the case. Hell, it was such a sensational case, with such heavy national media coverage, there’d probably be a TV movie about it in a few years. 

It was a lovely, late winter day in Los Angeles, with bright blue skies, lots of sunshine and a light breeze. Late winter days in Los Angeles felt like mid spring or early fall in the rest of the country. It was two weeks after the funerals had been held. It was also Katie’s birthday, and Tim and Lucy decided to take some flowers to Katie’s grave. They got some for the girls as well. Tim wasn’t surprised to see Bryan and Gracie at the graves. Lucy touched Tim’s arm. “Maybe we should wait...they should be alone.” Tim softly smiled at her as he shook his head. “It’s fine. C’mon, Boot, I want to introduce you to Bryan and Gracie.” Lucy sighed and nodded, still feeling like they were intruding. Bryan was kneeling in front of his wife’s and daughters’ graves as he turned his head and saw Tim and Lucy approaching. He smiled and stood up as Gracie chased a butterfly nearby. “You remembered.” Tim nodded and introduced Lucy. “Of course I did; Kit Kat would start reminding me of her birthday the day after her birthday. Bryan, this is my very pregnant wife, Lucy. Boot, this is Bryan. He went through the academy with me, and was my first partner on the mean streets of L.A.” Lucy smiled at Bryan and shook his hand as Gracie spotted them and came running up to Tim, who scooped her up in his arms. “And this cutie right here is Gracie.” Lucy smiled at Gracie, who pointed to Lucy’s burgeoning belly. Lucy chuckled at her. “It’s pretty big huh? That’s because I have three babies in there.” Bryan let out a laugh. “That’s right...I forgot you guys decided to go big or go home.” Tim rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t exactly in the plans, just sort of happened that way.” Tim put a squirming Gracie down as she went back to chasing the butterfly. Lucy took advantage and gave Bryan a big hug. “We’re so sorry, Bryan.” Bryan nodded his head as he sniffled. “Thanks.” Lucy eased away from him and noticed Gracie was wandering off. “I’ll go get Gracie, give you guys a few minutes.” Tim nodded as she hurried off after the wandering toddler.

Bryan looked at Tim and smirked at him. “I couldn’t help but notice you affectionately call her ‘Boot.’ Was she your rookie?” Tim narrowed his eyes at Bryan. “Actually yes, she was.” Bryan shook his head as he chuckled at Tim. “Bradford, out of all the cops I know, and I know a lot of them, you’re the absolute last one I expected to fall for his rookie.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Everyone says that.” Bryan chuckled as he saw Lucy slowly sit down on a bench by a pond with Gracie in her lap. “Well, she seems great.” Tim smiled as he watched Lucy and Gracie. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Tim looked at his old friend in concern. “Bryan...what are you going to do now?” Bryan shrugged his shoulders. “Go somewhere else...start over. Gracie and I are leaving L.A.” Tim nodded in understanding...he’d been expecting that. “Where will you go? What’s next for you?” Bryan glanced down at the graves with an ache in his heart. “I’ve been offered a job in Missoula, Montana. I’m taking a job as an instructor at the academy there. It’s better hours, better pay because cost of living is lower there, and there’s a really good child psychologist/family therapist I found there. Gracie’s going to need therapy for a while...we both will.” Tim nodded at him. “Lucy and I have a cabin in Montana...in the Sapphire Mountains. We always stop in Missoula.” Bryan softly smiled at him. “That’s awesome, man. My door’s always open.” Gracie squealed and giggled as Lucy tickled her, causing Tim and Bryan to look at them. Bryan regretfully shook his head. “She’s got her mother’s laugh.” Bryan turned back to Tim. “Do yourself a favor Tim...you and Lucy both. When life gets hard, and marriage gets even harder, and it all starts sucking, because believe me it will, no one has the perfect marriage; don’t quit. Don’t give up...both of you, fight for your marriage and your family. Fight for your love.” Bryan sadly looked at the graves of his wife and two oldest daughters. “If I’d done that, they’d still be here. Don’t make the same mistakes I did. It could cost you everything.” Tim glanced at the graves and sighed. Bryan might be right...they’d never know. But Tim sincerely hoped Bryan could find a way to put the guilt down. 

A short time later, Bryan had bundled Gracie in her car seat and was driving away. Lucy and Tim waved goodbye to them. “Think they’ll be ok?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “Hope so, time will tell I guess. You ready to head home, Boot?” Lucy nodded her head. Tim gave her a quick kiss. “Meet you at the truck.” Lucy nodded as she went to their truck while Tim went back to the graves. He knelt down and kissed the palm of his hand before touching the grass. “Happy Birthday, Katie. Take care of Molly and Jenny...I’ll keep an eye on Bryan and Gracie for you. Rest well, Kit Kat.” Tim softly smiled at the nickname he’d once given Katie, because of her love for the chocolate candy bar. It brought back happy memories of Katie, Bryan, and the kids in much happier times. Tim stood and stared down at the graves, wishing things could be different, but knowing they wouldn’t. He turned and walked back towards his truck, and saw Lucy smiling at him... and knew he’d do whatever he had to do to fight for her, their love, their marriage, and their family and the life they were building together.

THE END


End file.
